thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stelios78910
History After aquiring a certain taste for viral YouTube videos, on March 1st 2010. Stelios decided to make a YouTube account to collate his and his sisters favourite YouTube videos together. But as YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW... it turned into something much more sinister. Stelios' username dates way back to 2007, when Stelios forced himself to make a Club Penguin account and chose the name of his favourite Greek soccer player as he is half Greek-Cypriot himself and used his number for his soccer team he supported, 7. BUT SOME BLEH'S ALREADY TOOK STELIOS7, STELIOS78 AND STELIOS789. AND STELIOS7891 JUST SOUNDS STOOPID. So because he wasn't a genius and didn't plan to make any sort of video, he just added a zero. BUT HE WAS WRONG. 1 month later he uploaded a terrible Gen V Pokemon First Look text-only monstrosity on April 10th 2010 that woulda' been fit for April Fools Day. AND SOMEHOW IT GOT FECKEN 101 VIEWS. So stop clicking on it. But on April 18th 2011, Stelios began his interest for Super Smash Bros. 4 roster speculation with his first roster. But I won't bore you with that. Ohwait I will, because around 1 year after that. Stiliose's addiction for Smash Bros videos increased rapidly, he was (1) years away from puberty but he used to make, create and speculate on his or others Smash Bros rosters, but he found it boring as he began to grow mouth hair in October 2012. Where he would watch a certain c Countdowns On His Channel On Chaps Personality His personality can be known as the insane british stereotype also represented by rabbidluigi. He's also very friendly, and dances. A LOT. Quotes "Blame Sam for Everything" "iCarly 2" "Beatles Rockband, Virtua Tennis 4 and Brawl is my jam atm. And Wii Fit. Always Wii Fit." What Other Familians Think of Him Either the guy is super entergetic and injects himself with coffee every fifteen minutes, or is atempted to make ADD a fetish along with an ungoldy facination with Internet memes. BEARS! A.K.A he is random. But.....that's his style and I respect that......kinda. Help if you could talk a little slower,..... and louder,......and use less cuts. -Dpolaristar **Actually I rarely have coffee as my parents only buy decaf. But if you like to try Coffee ala Stelios, just replace sugar with honey. You're welcome. ;) - Stiloose A hilarious shaved* man. - Maxyboy An overall entertaining guy. ~Wala "Good British friend, blames me for everything, I don't give flying fuck. He's amazing, and by far the funniest guy I know. Your eyes look like pickles." ~ The Zephr Warrior "I LOVE HIM" - Male Fluttershy from R34. "He is a very busy man, but has enough time to hang out and chill" Demented Wheatley. Ethan (Heartless Soldier): Stelios': BRING IN THE DANCING LOBSTERS Teh myan purse Owner of my religin ~Jimbles "Ah Stelios... the women want him and the men want him... to be him... yes..." - Ty "The Random Gamer" Salmons "Stelios is an awesome guy,hes freaking hilarious,his videos(Even focusing on humor quite alot) always bring a smile to my day,and hes just that guy to rely on when you feel depressed...AND WE HAVE THE SAME NAME :) even better" ~Alex(Sasuke123862) "Why is your face on everything?" ~Kanji "He's Stelios what more can you ask for?! He's just that great!" ~Noah (The Hedgehog Ninja/cooperraymer) "We are long lost brothers of mystery ,since I am a Stelios as well, and we have same noses apparently ,enough proof for me" -TheWmegaPSI (pokepouros) "The very best." -Cammy The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Stelios appears in The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale as Stelios and Mudkeep, a tag team with him and his trusty Mudkeep sharing one slot together on the roster. See the article for more information. Gallery BLAMESAMFORLAIFU.png Screen_shot_2013-07-01_at_18.26.14.png|Stelios conversing with one of his glorious bbs. Screen_shot_2013-06-22_at_23.49.06.png|This profile picture apparently made Stelios look "rather masculine". Screen_shot_2013-06-15_at_23.24.20.png|Stelios making the friends. obamapedofiller.jpg|What Stelios actually looks at. DDADDAD.png|Stelios with his buhbus. (Not to be confused with TOP 6 BUHBUZ IN VIDEOGAMES) Preview.jpg Evil Stelios is Plotting.png|The Creepiest "Evil Stelios is Plotting" Picture - MaverickHunterZero75 Stelios_&_Mudkeep.png|Stelios with his trusty Mudkeep, Mudkeep. Trivia *Although his real name is Alex, he prefers to be referred to as Stelios as; #Stelios is more personal and unique, better in a username etc. #Stelios embraces his Greek heratige. #In both communities that he has been in, there have already been famous Alex's. I'll leave it you to decide who the three are for the Countdown Community. *wink wink* *Speaking of which, that has become somewhat of a catchphrase for Stelios. Apparently. *Stelios likes to think that he is one of the Families oldest Wikians, residing on these parts before his YouTube account back in 2008! *Stelios actually hates his username, it was intially only meant to have a 7 for the reasons previously stated. But he thought all those numbers just didn't suit a countdown artist, hence trialling Mister Rosalina for a while. But now he hopes to earn a persona just as "Stelios". *He is the Family Therapist. Nuff' said. *Stelios was added to the Family Admin Chat on April 12th 2013 at 23:25 Stelios Time and since has taken the honour of the admin of Carelessness. *That is Stelios' mascot. Srsly. Category:British Category:The Cult of Randall Category:Countdown Makers Category:Members Category:Stelios Category:Policy Category:Insane People Category:Memes Category:People with Long Hair Category:Pennis Category:Powerful Beings Category:Dat Page Category:Poopersalinghams Category:People who are so amazing that it really, truly amazes me that the Earth and a sizable portion of the moon have not been devoured by the intense level of glory they emit Category:Poop Rats Category:Religion Category:Glorious